Tark Mining Corporation
Tark mining corp is a mining company that was mysteriously established and began operation in 75RC, by Tinard Tark. The company has its main headquarters in central GR and its restricted off to the public as wells as the mines being heavily guarded. The company owns several mining districts all together, four to the south of the GR and two districts in the Lyvanks and one in the Sailzane. The main and biggest district is known as sector-1 Kysharone in the Lyvanks, Kysharone is currently commended by the Hevanna Arken which is the oldest mine spanding back 400y. Many disappearances happen at the mining districts and the cooperation does not take action for the incidences. Tinard Tark is a young male Aguder back in 70RC where he lived in the GR, he had very little money and no family but he had big plans. Tinard was close friends with Grovad Arken throughout living in the GR, but in 75RC Tinard wanted to travel out by himself to find his future outside the GR, so he traveled out to Reono into the Lyvanks where he wandered to the mountains. He found a living by scavenging natural cave systems and old abandoned mines in the Veynel region for gems and various scrap. There he managed to gather enough money through hard life-threatening work to extract rare minerals himself where he sold them back in the GR. When he had enough money he then bought the land of that area in the mountains, he then hired workers to mine the natural cave and abandoned mine systems in that area, by then it was 74RC. 75RC is when the company was made, recognised and where it only owned one section of a mountain, this was the first district now knows as sector-1 Kysharone. Over time the company mined the mountain, selling the extracted materials in the GR and over time the company slowly grew where land was bought to expand Kysharone. More land was bought across Tal making the other districts. In the present day Tark mining cooperation is considered to be corrupt, where fraud and illegal activities have taken place up higher in the chain of command, the company is not liked and has trouble with the general public, this is due to disappearances to workers as well as the company being secretive, the company is not easily influenced by the government as it is a vital source for raw materials for the GR's expansion and production, where the company supplies vital raw resources. This lets the company to have a loose collar allowing it to walk freely, if the company was shut down, this poses a huge threat for the income of resources, so the company's negative occurrences are dismissed. A lot of the illegal occurrences are suspected to be related to the government and Tinard himself where he may have numerous organisation blackmailed. The main headquarters is restricted off and highly secured, and only members high up in the company can enter. The headquarters is said where Tinard now lives in his old age but he's rarely seen. Each of the mining districts are highly secured and run with a military like mentality where the workers use rank badges and other similar traits to military fashion. Each district is run by a commander where he/she oversees the area and reports to the headquarters in the GR, there they are given orders and report to Tinard. The company hires thousands of workers with many roles and jobs available, all other roles except basic miners are hard to get into, but one, in training is very challenging where all workers have to be trained to be able to survive in the mines and have extensive knowledge of their role. Each profession is suited to different kinds of the Eltus race where their unique abilities allow them to be able to cope better than others in certain jobs. Male nevreans favor the medical class and excel being a medic better than Agudners and Sergals, their mentality being highly positive and caring allows them to be more better at this job than others making them best suited. Sergals make the best miners where their stronger body build makes it easier for them to work in the mines where they break down rocks form the drilling rigs; their bigger build allows them handle heavy loads where Nevreans and Agudners may not be able to life heavy loads that sergals can. They also make good shoulders in the mining corps where they defend and guard the mines and escort the shaft tractors to various locations. Aguders make the best engineers where their higher intelligence allows them to design ventilations systems in the mines as well as other general engineering projects. With Engineers, this field is the most common and most sought after where mostly Agudners are enrolled into, there are many subcategories to professionalize in, and each profession can take years of training. One trained, the person is then stationed at a sector where that person's skill is most needed. Each class gets a different uniform and with some classes and Eltus-kinds, the style of the uniform changes, for example standard uniform for Female Agudner Engineers consist of full body overalls, helmet and goggles and gauntlets, survival kit, backpack and breathing respirator. Where Ward Medics wear long trousers and a dress like garment and hat, but district medics wear more suited gear for the mines. Also a example of sex differenced in Nevrean uniform, Male Nevreans have a split dresses around the base of the tail where female Nevreans dresses meet under the base of the tail. There are standards all kinds of the Eltus race must meet where Male Nevreans that work in harsh dangerous conditions must clip back their primary feathers to stop them from being caught in machinery and equipment as well as them becoming tattered and made dirty. Agudners and Sergals must keep their fur short to allow easy wear and use of clothing and equipment, Sergal tails must be kept hooked back in a scabbard on the back at all times when in dangerous zones such as in the workshops. Positions & Roles at Tark Association with HoWow Transportation Co. 20 Years ago, Tark mining co signed a contract with the vehicle and transportation company called HoWow, Tark mining corp was in need of special mining machinery and vehicles where HoWow produces specially made mining machines called shaft tractors for Tark mining corp and where Arken co makes drilling equipment and other machinery for the mines. Shaft tractors are machines that are used by the mining company, these vehicles are specially made for the company and used across all districts, the most being at Kysharone. All shaft tractors are made in the GR on request by HoWow, over 10 different versions and models have been produced over the 20 years from the company all ranging 15 Ton to 34 Ton tractors. All parts are machined in advanced workshops in the factory, where they make all that is needed for the tractors including the engine and ventilation system. After being machined, they are assembled in stages in a batch production style in a different section of the factory, after they are transported to the Mines headquarters. After they are then transported to the districts transported by various trading companies. The company also produces various rigs for the tractors to pull, there are many types, such as powerplant rigs, mess and barracks quarters, drilling rigs, cargo rigs. Contract with Arken Weapons Co. Arken weapons Co. (which is owned by the young sergal, Hevanna Arken) has a contract with Tark mining corp where the company makes special mining equipment for Tark mining co. The company mostly produces drilling equipment, drill bits and cutting tools as well as other general equipment such as such as weapons, workshop machines, and ventilation systems for the mines. Category:Organization